


Back to the beginning

by SweetDreamsAreMadeOfThis



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Other characters are mentioned but this is clearly Destiel-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 12:02:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29999070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetDreamsAreMadeOfThis/pseuds/SweetDreamsAreMadeOfThis
Summary: Inspired by "The Supernatural Ending That Almost Was", aka the original Finale ending planned before the pandemic hit, aka Dean and Sam partying with all their loved ones in the Roadhouse.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 11





	Back to the beginning

The party was already in full swing when they arrived. Everybody was here — their family, their friends... all the people they loved and cared about.

Bobby was the first to welcome them. Then came their mother, Jody, Donna, Charlie, Kevin, and so many others Dean lost count.

"You boys help yourselves! Everything you could ever want, or need, or dream, is right here," Bobby said, gesturing to the buffet.

And boy was he right. All the food he ever loved to eat — burgers, hot dogs, pies — filled the tables. Even his favorite cereal.

But Dean wasn't hungry. In fact, he was already full.

He turned to look at the people — their people; _his_ people — dancing to the music on the floor, beaming, laughing, their happy faces bathed in the multicolor spotlights.

That's when he saw him. Standing in the middle of the crowd in his all-so-familiar trenchcoat. Smiling at him with his ever-soft, warm smile.

Dean's breath caught in his throat.

With a gulp, he slowly made his way to him, eyes fixed on his face, one he never thought he'd see again, the music now a distant sound in the background. He stopped a few steps away, his heart pounding in his chest.

"Hello, Dean."

The two words hit him like a truck.

"Hey..." he managed, his voice hoarse but quiet.

They stared at each other for a moment, not saying anything. Then Dean spoke again: "Do you wanna go on a ride with me?"

Cas's smile widened slightly. "Anywhere you want."

Dean gave a gentle nod and gestured at him to follow.

He took him to the Impala parked outside the Roadhouse under the starry night.

"Where are we going?" Cas inquired as he closed the passenger door.

Dean put the key in the ignition. "Back to the beginning."

The journey only lasted a few minutes; one of the many advantages in Heaven. Dean cut the engine.

They had stopped on an isolated road in the middle of the countryside, surrounded by tall grass and fields. In front of them stood a small abandoned gas station. Cas recognized it right away.

"This is not... _exactly_ the beginning," he said with a little smile.

"Well, unless you want to throw me back in Hell and pull me out of it again, it'll have to do," Dean smirked, getting out of the car.

He strolled up to the building like he had that day, fresh out of his grave. The place looked just as he remembered, down to the broken glass at the feet of the windows — courtesy of a certain angel. Dean chuckled fondly at the memory.

"Why did you bring me here?" Cas asked behind him.

"I thought it was fitting."

"For what?"

Dean turned around, a warm yet serious smile on his face. "The first time you spoke to me, I couldn't answer you back. And the last time you did, and I _could_ answer... I didn't."

Cas squinted and tilted his head, as he did always. Dean took a deep breath and a step forward.

"You told me that day that... the one thing you wanted... was something you knew you couldn't have," he continued, moving closer until he was standing in front of him. "I brought you here to tell you that... you can, Cas."

Cas gaped at him, hope and doubt fighting in his stare. "What are you saying?..."

Dean looked into his clear, blue eyes, his own filling with tears. "I love you, Cas."

A shaky gasp escaped Cas's lips, who just had time to mutter Dean's name before Dean grabbed his face and kissed him. And kissed him. And kissed him. Tears rolling down his cheeks and melting at the corner of their mouths.

Salty. Happy. Free.

When they finally parted, Dean rested his forehead against Cas's, eyes closed, breath short. Then he fluttered his lids open. Meeting a sea of mist and devotion.

"I'm sorry it took me so long..." he whispered.

Cas let out a strangled laugh. "It doesn't matter. All that matters is now."

They gazed at each other, grinning, crying, giggling. Then hugged tight. So tight.

Their smiles met again as they let go, Cas's hand sliding off Dean's shoulder to find his upper arm and the scar he had left him. He pressed it slightly through the layers of Dean's clothes, like in reverence. Dean wrapped his own hand around Cas's wrist, the other joining his neck, a caressing thumb over his jaw.

"I love you..." he repeated.

Despite his emotion, Cas couldn't help but smirk. "Do you think you'll ever tire of saying it?"

Dean looked at him and gave an amused snort in response. "Well. We have an eternity to find out, haven't we?"


End file.
